Zetsumo
by LordViral
Summary: A oneshot Based on an Amv. Check it out. And if you havent seen the video, there is a site inside that you can check it out at. Enjoy!


Viral: I was going to write a story about the Amv Whispers of the Beast but someone had already done it. So I've decided to write this little one-shot about the Amv Zetsumo. This is basically what the plot through the Video was.

So I hope you enjoy, and for those who havent seen it yet then check it out at dailymotion, keyword Zetsumo.

The dailymotion version is much better than youtube's one.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Amv Zetsumo. I just wanted to write a fic about it because it looked cool and stuff...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zetsumo

A ninja...

Never shows emotion...

His heart never...

Allows him...

To cry...

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata had been best of friends for the longest time. Each had been their for each other for the best of times and the worst of times. No matter what, they were there.

During the Chunnin exam each faced a battle against strong opponents. During the tournament, and the forest of death they stood strong. Becoming stronger and learning that they had the potential to become even more powerful.

But it was during that one night when Sasuke was approached by the 4 henchmen of Orochimaru, Jirobo, Sakon & Ukon, Tayuya, and Kidomaru. (Sakon and Ukon are in one body for those who will say it's 5)

Sasuke took them all on, holding his own against them. It was just after he had used Shishi Rendan (Lion's Barrage or Barrage of Lions, whichever floats your boat.) on Sakon when memories from the forest of death and Orochimaru giving him the curse mark played through his head. His mind then jumped to Itachi and the end of his clan.

The 4 ninja quickly then took their leave. Jumping in front of the moon and vanishing in a flurry of leaves. With that Sasuke returned to his home where he packed up and headed out to seek Orochimaru. Before leaving he encountered Sakura who with tears in her eyes asked him to stay, only to be knocked out and left on a bench, still in tears.

Hinata, who was nearby saw this and followed Sasuke to Orochimaru's hide out. As she dashed in through the doorway she saw Sasuke walking with a bandaged man and Kabuto. Kabuto whispered something to Sasuke who looked back to see her standing there. With a dark look on his face he charged at her with a Chidori, more memories of Itachi and the slaughter of his clan flowing through his mind, and a look of fear on Hinata's face...

In the hospital's intensive care room, Hinata layed there while the doctors tried to save her. Naruto charged from Konoha to locate Sasuke to get revenge. When he found him at the Valley of the End, Sasuke was no longer the friend that he knew before. His right eye was black with a yellow iris. Part of the curse seal on his cheek as well.

The Kyubi's rage flowed through Naruto as he pummled Sasuke. The rage Naruto felt blinded him as Sasuke was forced to go Curse Seal 2. At the end, each readied their attacks and flew at each other...

The rain poured down as Sakura saw Sasuke's lifeless body there where Naruto and he had fought. As she cried out clutching his body, memories of happier days with Sasuke flashed through her head.

At the hospital, Naruto looked in at Hinata who had barely survived and was now resting. In his mind the thoughts of him and her hanging out were flashing in his head...

The rain just continued to pour down at the funeral for Sasuke. Naruto placed a flower on the coffin of Sasuke, a picture of him sitting on top of it. Looking over he saw Sakura also placed a flower upon it.

The world they made, the friendship they had, the happiness the four have shared was now forever shattered, as a tear rolled down Naruto's cheek...

The end...

----------------------------

Viral: These are the people responsable for the Amv: Bakadeshi, Snhknives, Songbird21, SilverMoon, Sierralorna, Kalium, and Maverick. If I forgot your name I'm sorry. I thank them for creating a great amv.

Viral: This was just a small diversion from Blades of a Feather which right now I'm having serious writers block with. So while I work on it I hope you enjoy this in place of Blades of A Feather.

Just to say, I enjoyed working on another story instead of the same one week after week. It feels good to get a small break once in a while... Hope to see you after Anime Supercon, Later!


End file.
